Teacht Liom
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Ada cerita kuno di Irlandia. Jangan keluar dari rumah kala gelap. Jangan mengintip ataupun sok ingin tahu. Kalau sayang nyawa mendekam saja di rumah. Jangan melihatnya. Jangan memergokinya. Atau kau yang jadi sasaran selanjutnya. Untuk mati. #SHDL 2015 [Myth, Dullahan]


Ada cerita kuno di Irlandia. Jangan keluar dari rumah kala gelap. Jangan mengintip ataupun sok ingin tahu. Kalau sayang nyawa mendekam saja di rumah. Jangan melihatnya. Jangan memergokinya. Atau kau yang jadi sasaran selanjutnya.

Untuk mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teacht Liom © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Horror, Supernatural**

 **Warning: Out of Characters, Typo(s), Alternate Universe,**

 **[Dullahan - Myth]**

 **Terinspirasi dari sosok Celty di Durarara! dan cerita tentang dullahan di berbagai situs internet.**

 **[SHDL 2015]**

.

.

.

Hinata kala itu menatap langit. Gadis itu keturunan campuran. Ibunya orang Irlandia dan ayahnya asli Jepang. Perpaduan yang unik bin jarang berkat ibunya yang sangat suka kultur Jepang. Kebetulan juga nenek dari ibunya tinggal di Jepang selama lima tahun. Pertemuan ayah dan ibunya cukup manis apabila diingat. Gadis berambut ungu itu menghela napas.

Setengah jam yang lalu seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah nyenyak, terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Hinata yang datang ke Irlandia sendirian untuk liburan selama dua minggu bersama kakek neneknya masih belum mengantuk. Rasanya tidak puas berjalan-jalan hari ini, ia masih ingin melihat suatu hal yang bisa dinikmatinya malam-malam. Setengah _jetlag_ juga. Karena tak diizinkan keluar, Hinata nekat membuka jendela dan menatap bintang dari balkon.

Anehnya, sewaktu makan malam, neneknya melarangnya berbuat hal itu malam-malam. Entah mengapa. Padahal langit malam sungguh indah bertaburkan bintang-bintang yang terang.

Mendadak, tengkuk Hinata meremang. Rasa-rasanya ia mendengar suara ringkikan kuda. Tapi ini sudah tengah malam. Siapa yang masih mengendarai kuda di malam hari begini? Hinata melongokkan kepala, tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran yang berkecamuk.

"Oh!"

Hinata menutup mulut dengan pekikan kecil. Apa yang dilihatnya tak mungkin nyata bukan?! Hinata berlari ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu balkon dan duduk tanpa suara. Keringat dinginnya mengalir. Yang ia lihat pasti hanya ilusinasi. Suara ringkikan kuda yang terdengar semakin keras membuatnya gemetar.

Sosok tanpa kepala. Dengan jubah hitam mengendarai kereta kuda yang juga tak berkepala. Hinata nyaris menangis namun ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Kalau ia menangis bisa saja suaranya kedengaran. Hinata memeluk lututnya tanpa berani menatap ke luar kaca lagi.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk. Hinata menahan napas. Tidak mungkin itu nenek atau kakeknya, mereka sudah terlelap untuk sekadar menyadari Hinata masih terjaga atau tidak. Dan perkiraannya benar, gagang pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok yang dihindarinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hinata menegang. Perutnya terasa diaduk. Melihat sosok tak berkepala itu berjalan mendekat dan Hinata baru sadar kalau sosok itu membawa kepalanya di sebelah tangannya. Hinata ingin muntah. Wajahnya memucat ketakutan. Sosok itu berhenti berjalan di depannya.

Hinata menahan dirinya agar tak menjerit saat melihat kepala yang dibawa sosok itu membuka matanya. Matanya berwarna hitam gelap. Menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lurus yang sulit diartikan. Hinata mulai menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Sungguh.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan rasa takut.

Tak ada jawaban. Sosok itu menggerakkan tangannya. Hinata membelalak.

"Kyaaa!"

Cairan merah berbau besi disiramkan ke arahnya. Darah kini membasahi seluruh tubuh Hinata.

Saat itu Hinata mendengar suara yang mengalun pelan, "Aku akan menjemputmu."

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata bangun setelah berteriak kencang. Hari sudah pagi, nenek dan kakeknya yang masih berbalut baju tidur menatapnya khawatir. Hinata menatap dirinya, tak ada apa-apa. Cipratan darah seinci pun tak ada yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Lalu kejadian semalam itu … apa?

Hinata menggeleng, keringat dingin tak mau berhenti mengucur, "H-hanya mimpi buruk, a-aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh, Hinata?"

"Jeritanmu keras sekali tadi."

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

" _Aku akan menjemputmu."_

Siang ini Hinata menolak pergi ke mana-mana. Hinata memilih tidur di kamar, alasan saja sih. selimut melingkupi tubuhnya, ia menyalakan ponsel dan membuka _web browser_. Ketikan pertama, 'sosok tak berkepala', banyak gambar-gambar penampakan yang muncul, Hinata menelusuri dengan hati-hati. Kebanyakan gambar-gambar itu sudah direkayasa dan diberi nama-nama yang aneh, Hinata bingung. Tak ada yang mirip. Kalau Hinata mengingat-ingat—meskipun rasanya mual— sosok itu adalah pria. Menenteng kepala bermata gelap. Memakai pakaian bertudung hitam dengan pakaian pelindung berbahan metalik. Hinata memutar otak, dia sedang di Irlandia, maka pasti ada hubungannya dengan itu.

Menuruni tangga dan masuk ke dapur, Hinata mendapati sosok neneknya sedang berdiri di dekat kompor.

"Nenek."

Tidak ada jawaban, Hinata rasa neneknya akan mendengarkan. Tapi aneh, kenapa neneknya mengenakan pakaian hitam?

"Nenek tahu cerita di sekitar sini tentang, err—hantu tak berkepala?"

Hinata menunggu. Neneknya masih mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja.

"Kau mencari tahu tentangku? Namaku Sasuke."

Mata Hinata membelalak lebar, sosok neneknya berubah menjadi sosok yang diselimuti kabut hitam tebal dan berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi sosok yang ditemuinya semalam. Sosok itu persis sama, menenteng kepala dan kali ini ia membawa sabit panjang.

"K-kau—"

Sosok itu mendekatinya.

Mata gelap itu masih sama, menatapnya dengan menyeramkan. Sabit diayunkan. Hinata berbalik dan berlari, menuju lorong dan menaiki tangga, siapa saja! Siapa saja, tolong!

Hinata menabrak.

"Hinata, ada apa?!"

Hinata jatuh terduduk di anak tangga. Ia menatap ke atas dengan ketakutan. Neneknya duduk bersimpuh di depannya, "Ada apa, Nak?"

"Nenek, aku … melihatnya."

"Apa, Nak? Katakan!"

"S-sosok tak berkepala …"

Ekspresi neneknya berubah.

"Kau tidak tidur seperti perintah nenek malam itu?"

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" _Dullahan_."

"A-apa?"

"Kemari, Nak. Ikut dengan Nenek."

Hinata mengikuti neneknya dengan takut-takut. Ruang perpustakaan kakeknya dimasuki. Neneknya mengisyaratkan agar dia duduk. Menurut patuh, Hinata menatap neneknya yang memilih-milih buku di salah satu rak berwarna coklat gelap.

Neneknya duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Hinata menatap dalam kesunyian, tidak mengerti dengan aksara dan tulisan berbahasa Irlandia di buku itu. Neneknya memakai kacamata bacanya, "Dullahan. Mereka adalah mahkluk yang serupa dengan malaikat kematian. Namun mereka tidak memiliki kepala di tempat seharusnya. Mereka membawanya di sebelah tangan. Tak ada yang boleh melihat mereka saat mereka berkendara ataupun saat mereka membunuh. Atau orang itulah yang akan jadi sasaran berikutnya."

Hinata tersentak kaget. Apa yang telah dilakukannya?! Kini ia yang menjadi objek teror mahluk itu.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan, Nek?"

Hinata meremas fabrik yang dipakainya dengan rasa takut yang mendera. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terus mengawasinya. Tak tampak namun mencekam.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke Jepang, Nak. Nenek akan mencarikan penerbangan tercepat menuju Jepang. Pulanglah dan jangan lagi kembali ke sini."

Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika. Apa benar, dengan kembalinya dirinya ke Jepang, mahkluk itu tidak akan mengganggunya lagi?

…

Hinata duduk di pesawat dengan rasa tidak enak memenuhi pikirannya. Neneknya berusaha menenangkannya tapi perasaannya tetap buruk. Para pramugari yang menawarinya obat mual dan kantung muntah terus ditolak dengan sopan. Apa Hinata tampak sepucat itu?

Hinata mulai menatap aneh para pramugari saat beberapa dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik ribut sambil mulai berjalan ke sana-kemari. Hinata mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Aneh. Terlampau aneh untuk perjalanan udara yang tampak baik-baik saja.

"Jangan lari."

Napas Hinata tercekat. Suara itu terdengar menyeramkan di setiap saat Hinata mendengarnya. Sosok itu tak terlihat namun ikut menumpang di sini. Karena ada Hinata.

Dan perut Hinata bergejolak hebat saat dirasakannya badan pesawat yang menampung dirinya terombang-ambing di ketinggian udara. Pendengarannya mulai kabur, hanya terdengar jeritan samar, "PESAWAT JATUH!"

…

Hinata menatap pemandangan abstrak yang mengabur. Perlahan mulai menyatu dan membentuk pencitraan. Padang yang gelap dengn bukit batu yang mengerikan. Pandangannya mengabur dan jelas setelah beberapa menit. Aneh. Hinata terakhir mengingat ia berada di pesawat.

Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Dan lagi ini di mana?

Apakah Hinata selamat dari tragedi itu?

"Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata bergidik ketakutan. Suara itu … suara itu lagi …

Wajah Hinata memucat, meski sudah tahu benar sosok yang mengejarnya itu siapa. Hinata mengingat, makhluk itu memberinya sebuah nama, 'Sasuke'.

"S-sasuke … apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kau."

Hinata memandang ngeri kepala yang dibawa di tangan Sasuke. wajah itu tampak mengerikan dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku?! Kenapa!"

"Karena aku menginginkanmu."

"Lepaskan aku! B-bunuh saja aku."

Wajah itu berekspresi tidak senang. Hinata ketakutan, wajahnya basah dengan air mata.

"Kau memang sudah mati. Semua yang melihat _dullahan_ akan mati."

Hinata menegang. Ia menatap tangan danm kakinya yang tampak tembus pandang. Apa-apaan ini!

"K-kenapa …"

"Kau akan menjadi pendampingku, Hinata."

"T-tidak!"

Sebuah sabit berwarna hitam diayun cepat. Memutus kepala dari badan. Sosok Sasuke mendekat, merapal beberapa kata dalam bahasanya. Cahaya hitam yang pekat bersinar remang-remang. Menjadi bentuk plasma cahaya yang kemudian memudar. Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat melihat pasangannya kembali dihidupkan dengan rupa sama. Memakai gaun hitam kemerahan dengan seekor kuda tanpa kepala. Menenteng kepala berambut indigo dengan mata seindah mutiara.

Tangannya terulur, "Ikutlah denganku, Hinata."

Gadis tanpa kepala mendekat, meraih tangan itu. Sosok keduanya hilang ditelan kegelapan bersamaan waktu ditemukannya bangkai pesawat yang habis terbakar di hutan. Seluruhnya meninggal di tempat tapi ada satu korban yang jasadnya tidak dapat ditemukan dan tercatat menaiki pesawat.

…

"Itu sebabnya kalian tidak boleh begadang dan bermain ke luar."

Dua bocah saling berpelukan karena ketakutan. Seorang lelaki paruh baya menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan wajah serius.

"K-karena _dullahan_?"

"Ya."

"Hii! Cerita Paman seram!"

"Benarkah?! Itu hanya dongeng di sekitar sini, jangan takut."

"!"

"Yui?"

Sang bocah kecil menangis tertahan tiba-tiba, "P-paman …"

"Ada apa, Yui?"

"A-apa benar itu cuma bohongan?"

"Tentu. Kenapa?"

Gadis kecil itu bergidik ketakutan dan menguburkan wajah di pelukan saudaranya, "B-barusan ada dua sosok tanpa kepala … di dekat jendela."

.

.

.

Mitos ini tak akan berakhir secepat itu.

Karena selalu ada yang melihat.

Dan harus mati.

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: Anjir, ini apaan banget ya?! T_T Sedih saya, lagi ga tahu mau nulis apaan suer. Tapi pengen ikutan terus. *ditendang* **Teacht Liom** itu artinya ikutlah denganku dari bahasa Irish ya. Pake google translator jadinya ga tahu bener apa engga. Udahlah, saya mau menghilang dulu. Ga tahu feel-nya dapet apa kagak. Author-nya udah ngantuk berat tapi maksa nulis. Kabur ah!


End file.
